odd
by Haruka Ryokusuke
Summary: [au] [ooc] [sasusaku] "Rumah kita searah? Karena aku tidak akan rela menolak." / sekalipun kau harus melintasi dua samudera, kau yakin akan baik-baik saja.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau bukan kelelawar bersayap kokoh yang akan terbang semalam suntuk begitu pekerjaanmu tuntas di pukul sembilan. Saat angin sepoi menampar kulitmu dan saat kau menyadari suhu tubuhmu tak lagi stabil, kau merapatkan mantelmu dan mengumpat. Punggungmu yang selalu tegap bergetar kecil dalam keheningan.

September, seharusnya tak sedingin ini. Seolah amarah musim dingin butuh untuk disambut lebih baik daripada dengan mantel tebal. Jika tidak, flu akan menjadi konsekuensinya.

Tapi sekarang, diamnya gadis di sampingmu lebih membuat hatimu menggigil. Hatimu khawatir untuk membuatnya tak nyaman, hatimu resah untuk membuatnya bosan, dan kau terus memaki dirimu sendiri yang seolah kelu untuk mengucapkan segelintir kata dan membuatnya berpaling menatap iris jelagamu. Seolah, ada semen kering yang menyelimuti lidah panjangmu.

"Aku akan membeku sampai bus datang." Dia mendesah, mengusap hidungnya yang memerah dengan ekspresi lucu yang sepatutnya adalah kesal, tapi bibirmu tidak peduli dan bergetar samar untuk mengumbar sebuah senyum kecil.

Sasuke, yang harus bersyukur karena es sunyi yang mengurung mereka berdua telah pecah. "Kuantar?"

Satu tawaran, hal yang tidak pernah terucap dari bibirmu. Bahkan selama hampir tiga tahun kau bekerja bersama gadis merah jambu itu di perusahaan yang sama, dan kata "kuantar" adalah satu-satunya. Membuatmu merasa bodoh dan tidak lagi tahu harus melakukan apa. Kau bukanlah _cassanova_ dengan ribuan rapal rayuan, ataupun komedian dengan celetukan yang akan membuatnya terpingkal. Kau adalah Sasuke dan gadis di sampingmu adalah Sakura.

"Rumah kita searah? Karena aku tidak akan rela menolak."

Itu sebuah kalimat yang menyenangkan hatimu. Darahmu berdesir, sekalipun kau harus melintasi dua samudera, kau yakin akan baik-baik saja. "Ayo."

Rumah kalian berlawanan arah.

Dan malam ini memberi satu kesempatan dari ribuan bagi kalian untuk jalan beriringan. Sunyi suasana menyedihkan yang tercipta karena kedunguanmu, terselesaikan dengan senandung kecil dari gadis itu. Suaranya tidak dapat kau dengar dengan jelas, atau mungkin memang kau tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan dunia musik, kau hanya tahu bahwa suranya lebih merdu dari petikan harpa dan telingamu memanas.

Namun di saat kau memilih untuk tetap diam dan menyimak lantunan lagunya, suaranya yang tiba-tiba hilang membuatmu mengernyit dalam, seolah kau tidak akan pernah mendengar itu selamanya. "Aku harus mengatakan terima kasih karena ini, kau sangat baik, Sasuke."

Gadis itu lebih muda setahun darimu, dan jika kau mengingat hal paling pribadi apa yang pernah kalian bicarakan, maka kau akan mengingat dimana kau memintanya untuk memanggilmu seperti dirinya memanggil nama teman sebayanya. Kau tak pernah menyesal jika pada akhirnya namamu akan dipanggil olehnya.

"Bukan masalah."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan lagi-lagi kau merasa begitu bodoh. Kau memang bukan penyair, tapi kau juga tidak bisa menjadi seperti manusia yang hanya diprogram untuk berbicara seadanya. Dan kau yakin bahwa kau sangat membosankan.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Salah, gadis itu kembali memulai percakapan. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman berada di dekat orang-orang."

Kau menoleh mendengarnya, terkejut mendengar pengakuan gadis itu dan seketika kau merasa telah dinilai minus oleh gadis yang diam-diam mencuri hatimu ini. Otakmu menua seketika dan kau tidak memiliki bahan apapun untuk menjawabnya selain, "Tidak juga."

"Kau benar. Tapi bukannya apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut saat kau menawarkan dirimu untuk mengantarku."

"Kau tidak menolaknya."

"Aku senang kau menawarkannya."

Kau tersenyum kecil, menatap matanya yang tak berdusta.

Kalian membicarakan banyak hal dan berulang-ulang kembali pada diri kalian sendiri, dengan tenang dan damai, hingga waktu bahkan jarak dengan begitu teganya mengakhiri satu malam berhargamu ini. Harapan detik lampau tak terkabul.

"Ini rumah peninggalan kakekku."

Kau sekilas memerhatikan tampilan luar rumah berkarakter itu, sebelum kembali pada si pemilik zamrud penghisap di depanmu. "Jika bus tidak ingin mengantarmu, tunggu saja di depan lantai kerjaku, aku akan datang." Dua. Kau benar-benar mempromosikan dirimu sendiri untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan terampil.

Dan dia tertawa, menertawai dirimu yang seolah tengah melontarkan sebuah candaan manis. Kau sebenarnya memang tidak pernah tahu tentang teori dunia milik berdua yang akan mempercepat jalannya waktu atau manisnya sikap seorang pria pengertian. Yang kau ketahui selama ini hanyalah isi kepalamu sendiri,

juga apa yang akan terjadi setelah malam ini. _[]_


End file.
